This is my Life, Not Yours
by candylove1220
Summary: Since the death of naraku, everyone had moved on. Everyone has started their new lives all except for Kagome. We will explore her new life and who she meets along the way. How will she handle the things that are beong thrown at her? Who will help her in her time of need?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soooo, this is my first story. Please read and review and let me know if you like it. Thanks**

**This is my life, not yours, Chapter 1**

* * *

It has been two years since the death of Naraku. Everyone was ready to move on and start their new lives together. Sango and Miroku got married and now have three children; a set of twin girls and a new baby boy. They ended up moving back to Sango's old village to rebuild and recruit more demon slayers. Sango plans to train those willing in the old ways of her people. As of right now they have almost 20 people living in their village and things are progressing well.

Kohaku's life was saved by Sesshoumaru who brought him back with Tenseiga. Kohaku stayed with Sesshoumaru for a while, but he eventually went to live with Sango and Miroku to help train the new demon slayers. Sango of course was overjoyed.

Shippo decided to get stronger and left to train with the grand elder foxes in the mountains. That was nearly a year ago and he often comes to visit everyone and see how they're doing. He has gotten stronger and knows how to defend himself now, but he still has a long way to go.

Kikyo was brought back to life due to the wish Kagome made on the jewel. She wanted to give her the chance she never got to live her life as a normal human, not to be tied down by the pressures of being a priestess.

Kikyo and Inuyasha ended up getting married and mated to each other. She ended up changing into a half demon as well except she was a fox demon. She was overjoyed to have a new life and to start her life with her one and only love. Every day she grew and changed into a better person. She was kinder and opened up more. She also helped to change Inuyasha and help him be more mature.

Everyone was happy all except for Kagome.

When Naraku was killed, she decided to go back to her own time since there was nothing left for her. Sango and Miroku still loved her of course but they were busy with their new lives. Inuyasha had kikyo and shippo was growing up. Why should she stay?

When she attempted to go home though, she found that the well had closed. No one had any idea why and no one knew how to fix it. Upon this new knowledge Kagome was devastated and heartbroken. She could never return to her family and now she was all alone. She had no one to love and no one to love her. Greif stricken, she started to change. Slowly she became more reserved, quiet, mature and surprisingly confident. Kind of how kikyo used to be.

After Kagome changed, she decided to accept her new life in the feudal era. She needed to learn how to care for herself and not be such a burden to everyone. She confided in Kaede and told her how she felt.

Kaede tried to talk her out of her decision, but Kagome was stubborn.

Kaede reluctantly agreed to let Kagome go out on her own, but only if she agreed to let the villagers build her a home out in the forest.

Kagome reluctantly agreed and had her own home built in a quiet part of the forest close to a natural hot spring and a beautiful lake with a natural waterfall nearby that she discovered one day while searching for herbs. It wasn't too big of a hut but it had a kitchen, a nice sized sitting room, and two bedrooms.

Once Kagome settled into her new home and her new life, she started training. Once and a while she would visit Sango and have her train her sword skills and eventually got better than her. After that she had to find a new trainer that could actually put up a decent fight against her. Alas, there was no one she knew of that could help her, so she just settled with training by herself in her spare time. She also tried to continue her miko training by meditating every day. Because of this, she has become a more powerful miko. Kagome learned how to heal others and herself and create barriers. She sometimes travels to different villages to help people in need and purify demons for some extra cash.

* * *

Currently, Kagome is just getting home from a particularly hard job purifying demons and healing the sick at a nearby village.

Covered in demon ash and a bit of blood, Kagome gets ready to go to the hot springs.

Kagome sighed as she put down her bow and arrows and her earnings from today.

"Why did the demon have to be so difficult? If he would have stayed still I wouldn't be dirty. Uggggh. I guess it can't be helped. At least I can relax in the hot springs tonight."

Kagome gathered her bathing supplies that she acquired from a village not too long ago as reward for healing their lord, and headed to the hot spring.

It was a nice little walk to the hot springs. It wasn't even a mile away.

Once Kagome was there her eyes lit up. It was such a beautiful place. The water was clear and warm, and the rocks in the spring were placed just right so she had a comfortable seat anywhere in the spring.

Kagome quickly peeled off her dirty miko garb and quickly got in the water.

The dirt and dried blood scattered away as the water hit her skin.

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she went over to her bathing supplies and grabbed the shampoo and her soap. She poured a hefty amount of shampoo into her hands and began working it into her hair, scratching her scalp in the process as her hair became soapy.

While Kagome washed her hair, she began to think about her life and how it has changed in the past two years.

'I still can't believe the well closed…I wonder how they're doing. Do they even miss me? Uggh! Don't be foolish Kagome of course they do, but I can't see them anymore. I should just get over it. I'm stronger now. I don't need help from anyone….'

Once she was through washing her hair she completely submerged herself underwater, letting the soap and dirt rinse away. Even though she was in the feudal era, she still couldn't help bathing every day. It was just a natural routine for her.

While Kagome was busy washing herself she didn't notice someone watching her from afar.

* * *

Jade green eyes watched her with a carnal hunger as he concealed his aura.

He had heard about this certain miko.

She was a miko but she didn't hate or kill all demons…strange.

She was a very interesting miko indeed. He had to know more.

Slowly the demon got closer to the hot spring where Kagome was. He gasped inwardly.

She was unnaturally beautiful.

He long ebony hair trailed down past her butt, her fair skin glistened and shined from the reflection of the moon off her wet skin, and her eyes….they were breathtaking. They were deep swirls of cerulean depths that looked as if they had no end to them.

He growled with approval.

'She will be mine.' He declared inwardly.

She wouldn't be an easy catch though…he would need help as much as he hated to admit it. He started at the bathing miko for a few minutes more before he disappeared into the forest.

He was going to get her, he just needed the help of a certain dark priestess and he knew exactly where to find her…..

**A/N: Ok soooooo! Let me know how you guys like this story so far. I'll have another chapter up soon so let me know if you guys like it. Thanks and please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my Life, Not Yours, and Chapter 2

**A/N: Soo I'm so happy you guys like the story so far! Keep reading and reviewing and let me know what you think and I hope to update every day or every two days…..anyway thanks for reading!**

* * *

'_With the green eyed stranger'_

The man sped through the forest with incredible, demonic speed.

It was almost dawn and he was almost to his destination.

'That ningen miko was so delectable…I can't wait 'til she will finally be mine. Ever since that night she was all I could think about. Although…father might be mad that I intend to make her my new mate. The woman he selected to be my mate is nothing compared to the miko's stunning beauty. Nevertheless, I am the prince and heir to the southern lands, Arata Tsukuyomi! Father cannot control me forever. This is my life not his and once he is dead I will rule the southern lands with an iron fist.'

Arata had been spying on Kagome many times before. Always watching from afar, and observing her nature.

She was kind to anyone who needed help especially children. It seemed they were her weakness….

She was also extremely powerful for just a ningen. She had speed close to a demon's, and she also had incredible healing abilities. She would surely create strong children and heirs for me…whether she liked it or not.

After traveling for almost two days, prince Arata finally arrived at his desired destination; the dark priestess, Kaya's house. By now it was early morning.

Kaya was a very old miko but she placed a spell on herself that made her stay young and beautiful. She had an innocent look with her long brown hair and ruby red lips accented by her tanned skin. She was fairly short and didn't look like she could be much of a threat, but get on her bad side and you will wish you were dead.

Despite her innocent look, she was a deadly and cruel dark priestess. When she wanted something, nothing or no one would get in her way for fear of a slow painful death, which she thoroughly enjoyed by the way.

Arata approached the dark priestess's house and flared his aura with a smug smirk.

Instantly he felt a presence behind him so he turned.

There was no one there.

He sighed, obviously annoyed.

"You love to play games don't ya kaya. I really am not in the mood for such childish things. Show yourself."

He heard laughter as kaya manifested a few inches in front of him. She had a sultry, sensual look on her face as she caressed his smooth, tan face.

"Now, don't be like that Arata-chan…." Kaya said in a low, sexy voice.

"You know I love toying with you….."

"You always get soooo….Riled up." She said as she took her painted, claw like fingernails and slid it up his arms, leaving a burning trail up his arm to his shoulder.

She laughed as Arata growled and swiped at her.

She disappeared again and reappeared behind him, embracing him from behind and laughing.

"Kaya! Stop toying with me! I am not in the mood for your little games. Besides I have a job for you." Arata said as he watched her appear before him again.

She pouted a little before she burst out into laughter again.

"It's so fun to pester you when you always get so upset. Really Ara-chan you have to control your temper and learn to have a little fun." She said in between laughs.

After a moment she stopped laughing and her face turned completely serious.

"So…what is this 'job' you have for me? Do you need to kill someone else? Perhaps…..something to finally kill your father? Or is that a later time?" she said laughing once more.

"No. Not as of yet. His time will come soon enough. However, I do need a spell to stop a powerful miko, or at least one to temporarily remove her powers."

"Hmmmmmm. Now why would you need something like that? Trying to capture a new little toy perhaps?"

"Perhaps, but that is none of your business onna. You simply need to give me what I desire before I lose my temper." Arata said with a growl.

Kaya looked at him with a blank face.

"Do you really think I fear you? I am the all-powerful priestess kaya! You are not capable of laying one filthy claw on me, for I would purify you before you could blink!"

She sighed.

"You annoy me. If I were not indebted to you, I would have killed you long ago."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she swiftly spun around to go into her hut.

She disappeared for a moment before she came back out with a small bag of silver powder and a silver bracelet.

"What you need to do for the spell to work is simple so even your bird brain can understand it."

Arata growled in warning and tried to snatch the items from her delicate hands, but was instantly singed.

"Ow! Fuck! Why the hell would you do that you impudent bitch!"

Kaya only laughed as she shook her finger back and forth.

"Ah ah ah. Not yet my sweet Ara-chan. In order for these items to work, you'll need to obtain the blood of a spider demon. The venom that naturally flows through their veins will activate an enzyme is the powder that will render her miko powers useless. The br-"

"What is the bracelet for then?" Arata said, cutting kaya off.

"I was just about to explain before you so rudely interrupted!"

Kaya huffed and flicked a piece of her hair back behind her shoulder.

"Now, as I was saying, once you mix the blood with the powder you must rub it on the bracelet. Be absolutely sure to cover every inch of the bracelet. Once you do that then bring it back to me. I must put the final spell on it before you give it to her. Understand Ara-chan?"

Arata sighed and nodded.

"Tcch! Fiiinnnne! I'll return within the next week with what you've asked. And speak of this to no one. Got it?"

It wasn't really a question but kaya nodded anyway.

"Good luck Ara-chan…" kaya said with a giggle as she disappeared into her home once more.

Immediately Arata took off in the direction of the south. Before he did anything he had to report in to his overbearing father.

'Soon. Soon she will be mine. Just you wait miko. I'm coming for you my pet…'

* * *

**A/N: Soooo I know it's kinda early to have writers block buuuuut, I'm a little stuck! Lol I'll keep updating fast though so don't worry and if you have any suggestions let me know!**


End file.
